Petals on the Wind
by ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl
Summary: When his family moves on 'business', Phil Lester is left feeling homesick and wants nothing to do with anything. All changes when he falls in love with a boy whom he is forbade to be with. Follow these star-crossed lovers through an adventure of uncertainty and risks. *play on The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas* AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, Phan, Crabstickz, KickThePj, KickTheStickz.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is so appropriate to color our adventure blue, for without that magnificent hue that painted the sky that day, I would never have decided to go exploring. As I sit here and reflect back on our tale of risk and uncertainty, a title comes to mind: Reach Through the Fence and Tempt Fate. Yet, I hesitate to name our story that. I think of us more as petals - we both come from flowers, but of different kinds; we are just one of many, yet we are unique and distinctive; the wind carries us through the unknown and may stop at anytime. Though, we do not let this stop us. We do not let this frighten us.

We are petals on the wind.

I had a fairly simple plan for what I wanted in life. This was to move out of my parent's house, eventually find someone I love, get married, have kids, and inevitably, well, die. As you can tell, my outlook on life was great. You really can't really expect more from a kid who's had everything handed to him on a silver platter his whole life, though.

My Dad was always very secretive. Mum explained to me that he did work for the government and that's why we were so well taken care of. In our small town, he was so admired. "It's that determination that sparkles in those blue eyes of his!" his coworkers would say, "You sure are lucky to have him as your Dad, young man."

But I didn't feel so lucky. He would come home and greet Mum and I, then retreat to the den where he would make phone calls - he always talked in a hushed voice. And Mum, being Mum, would explain that I would understand someday.

I have lived in someday now, and only now am I understanding. I only now fully make sense of how inhuman and how disgusting the secrets my family kept from me are. The way they treated people - the conditions they put them through! The conditions they put _him_ through are unforgivable.

This is why I must write this story - I breathe only to tell the tale that we have not only survived, but have become. The friends we made along the way, the memories we made despite the given circumstances … these are all things I will never forget, nor things I will ever take for granted.

My name is Philip M. Lester and I live to tell a story so much larger than anything I could ever have dreamt of.

.x.x.x.

**This is being uploaded again for those who read it way back in June. As for new readers, I hope you enjoy reading as much I did writing. This is updated every other day.**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	2. Dull

**Chapter One:**

**Dull**

I don't think the process of moving was the problem, but rather, how I was left with no other choice but to say goodbye to everything that once mattered most to me. My parents had said that a sixteen-year-old boy couldn't possibly feel so much sentimentality at such a young age, but I disagree. Our small town held such intriguing features - from the trees that seemed to touch the sky, to the homeliness that everyone emitted. I felt like I belonged there. I was happy.

And then I found myself in the backseat of our car, headed to our new house. Not only would I be leaving behind my mates, but there wasn't another house for miles! How did they expect me to make friends when it was basically like I was on a deserted island? Maybe that's a bit exaggerated; still, no way was I walking miles to see anyone. I didn't think anyone would matter that much.

My head leaned lazily over the door of the car, my arm dangled over the edge, fingertips nearly brushing the dirt road. I watched the sky as tips of pine trees covered most of it. Overtime, I grew bored of the same scenery and closed my eyes - the soft rumble of our automobile served as my makeshift lullaby. I didn't want any of this; why had I never a say in anything?

"Now, Philip," Mum began, "it won't be that bad, dear. You'll have fun, I promise," Mum was a typical English woman - straight black hair that stopped before her shoulders, blue eyes exactly like mine, and a voice that soothed you into believing anything she said. Though, I was not that easy. I enjoyed being stubborn - it was something neither her or father could control like they did everything else.

"It will too be bad," I muttered and buried my chin into my arm rested on the car door. I have this ability when I can just tell if something will be all right or not, honest. Many cases have proved my ability - like when I told Mrs. Fletcher (she was a nice music teacher back in my old town) that her twins would come out perfect and healthy; the doctors had said otherwise. But, guess who had been right? Phil - 1, Doctors - 0.

We turned onto cobblestone road and up into a courtyard blocked by a thick, black, iron gate. As we rolled past it, I imagined it as the barrier from everything that had once made me happy, and the object that enclosed me with the feeling of desolation. Just as I went to get my bags, I noticed two men standing guard by the gate.

"Go along," Mum scooted me off, "they're just nice men that will be watching over us." she gave her signature warm smile as I trudged towards the house. As soon as I was far enough, I turned and looked over the men quickly - why did they have small wooden bats in the strap along their waistbands?

After giving myself a tour of the Victorian-styled estate, I decided on a room on the top floor. It had a view of the backyard which Mum had explained was off-limits. I didn't see why it would be; it was a nice little terrace with a garden and a shed in the far back. The house was much too large for just myself, Mum and Dad. This was only necessary considering father. He was of too much importance to have anything less; at the time I had no idea what power he withheld, nor did I care much.

I was finishing putting away my belongings when there was a faint knock on the door. "Come in," I called lamely. A woman who looked to be in her early twenties gingerly entered. "Who are you?" She had short, wavy brown hair and big green eyes.

"It doesn't really matter," she replied in a quick huff, "Now, your mother wanted me to inform you that tonight we will be hosting a small dinner party for your father's friends. I was directed to make sure you dress nicely and such." It was normal for our family to have helpers like this, and usually I wouldn't care at all for them. However, this one was different - she seemed genuinely nice.

"I won't comply unless I know your name," I grinned to myself as she sighed.

"It's Hannah," she shook her head with a smile, "I already know you; you're Philip, right?"

"No, just Phil. I never liked my formal name. I don't find it suits me much," I shrugged and plopped down onto my bed. She chuckled.

"That it doesn't," she paused, "How do you like it here so far? You know, huge house out in the middle of nowhere basically. It must be relaxing?" Relaxing? Ha! More like boring.

"Pft, I only just arrived and I'm already bored," I buried my head in my pillow. I felt her sit besides me.

"You're the adventure type, aren't you, Phil?" her voice was so smooth and soft - maybe even more so than Mum's. I nodded and sat up, expecting to hear more of what she had to say, but she only smiled and left the room.

That night at my father's dinner party it was worse than boring - the night passed as slow as water in cement. I was stuck in my uncomfortable suit and irritating tie as I had to sit at the table and pretend like I was interested in what they were talking about. Never in my life would I think brussels sprouts would seem as interesting as they did then. Only did they catch my attention when I heard the word: "kids".

"There are other people my age around here?" I said with a bit too much excitement. My father gives me a look of sympathy with those blue eyes of his.

"I'm afraid not, son,"

"But you just said-"

"Son, you're sixteen - practically a man!" he beamed, "Why don't you start looking into stocks and work? Keep yourself busy a bit," his conversation drifted back to his coworkers. Stocks and work, I thought, how dreadfully monotonous. Where was the fun in that?

Not too much later was I in my pajamas and in bed. Not only was it uneventful, but it gave me the creeps. I wouldn't even get to leave the house; mother told me she had arranged for a tutor to come once every week. I would be confined by these dull walls with their dull paintings and their dull colors. Dull, dull, dull.

I perched myself onto my knees and stared out of my bedroom window where I looked into the backyard. Behind the backyard was a huge forest with what appeared to be never-ending trees. "I want to explore there," I murmured as I drifted to sleep. Maybe if I knew what lied beyond that forest, I would not have perceived everything as dull.

.x.x.x.

**It is important to note this takes place in mid-1900s (think around the 1950's) Chapters will be kept relatively short, but overall this will be a pretty long story - think 30 chapters worth maybe. A bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to give you a taste of Phil's personality and the house and whatnot. I'm not too sure how often I'll update this, but I'll try my best to often. :)**

**Also, this is not a story on the Holocaust as I find that would be disrespectful writing for Fanfiction. If I were to write on the Holocaust, it would not be through this website, haha. It's a spin-off of The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas for the first couple of chapters.**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	3. Beyond the Forest

**Chapter Two**

**Beyond the Forest**

.x.x.x.

The next couple of days passed on slower than I had thought imaginable. It became a constant, bland routine that is still engraved in my mind to this day. From simply making my bed in the morning, to then sitting on that huge staircase alone, only to afterwards wander out into the front yard, then back to bed again. Though nothing exciting had happened then, I had taken the given time to appreciate nature and what it held. I learned to study the specks on the leaves and the overlooked bugs that hid in the flowers; sometimes I wondered if I was equivalent to those tiny creatures. The rays of sunshine that warmed my skin and the feeling of the cool dirt in my palms became the only reason for waking up those difficult mornings. As quickly as Spring came, it left to be replaced by Summer.

And as sudden as the seasons changed, my mother's patience and tolerance retreated as well. Her and Dad often bickered and I was left alone in my own thoughts. Hannah and I spoke a lot, discussing stories and fiction. She told me that she dreamed of being an author and I admired her that much more for it. When I asked why she didn't fulfill her dream, again she only smiled and left the room. She was mysterious, but I didn't pry - I liked the unknown.

One day stood out among all of the other days and months and years in my time living. This day was special. It was set up so perfectly, so flawlessly - like the events were just supposed to occur. The day began with my stubbornness as usual.

"But, I don't want to go outside. It's too hot, Mum." We stood in the kitchen that warm Summer day. The air was thick and heavy with exception of the occasional cool breeze that practically kept us alive. She was putting things into her purse quickly as she kept checking the time.

"Philip, dear-"

"Phil," I groaned for the umpteenth time.

"I have to leave and don't have time for your complaining, darling. This house is massive; go explore and find hidden passages in the walls or something." She grabbed her bag before heading for the front door.

"But, I don't want-"

"Your father and I will be in town until six. We'll see you then. I love you, and behave, all right?" she blew a quick kiss before the large, wooden door closed with a thud. And then I was alone. I stood there and took in the echoing silence before sighing. I walked back into the kitchen and stared out of the huge, glass window. Blue skies, streaked white clouds and the slightest Summer breeze that made the leaves of trees shake elegantly. How I yearned to go outside, but I had become so accustom to the front yard by then. I wanted something new, something different for once! Something that made my imagination run and my heart pump with the feeling of excitement and thrill! Now that I think back on it, maybe I was just wanting to feel any emotion at all.

So, that's when I got an idea.

I made my way into the front yard, but quickly dodged to the right. I kept along the walls of the house incase Hannah or the men were to see me. Before I knew it, I found myself before a white gate with the shiniest gold color handle. I cautiously ran my finger over it before glancing back on last time and slipping past the gate. On the other side, I was greeted by flowers galore: graceful, purple orchids; deep red roses; sunflowers who's yellow practically popped, innocent blue tulips - there were so many! I ran my fingers along the smooth petals as I went deeper into the backyard until I finally came to the shed. It was an old wooden shed, painted over with a thin layer of white paint. As I reached for the handle, I noticed the lock on it.

"Now, why is it locked?" I murmured aloud. All I had planned was to sit there and enjoy the flowers, but something else caught my eye. In the corner barely stood an old, wooden gate. It was overrun by tall weeds and grass and looked completely untended to; I'm surprised I even noticed it, but I did. Now, a normal boy my age wouldn't have given as much as an ounce of acknowledgement towards such a ratty object, but curiosity got my better side. I felt the old, cool wood against my palm before pushing it open just enough for me to slip past it. Though, part of my shirt got stuck and it ripped a bit. No big deal, I had thought.

It was then that I had realized I was in the forest. The place I had watched so longingly from my dreary bedroom, the place I had wished to explore and take as my own. The forest. But, I couldn't admire it just standing there could I? I ran, oh, how fast I ran through the woods. No way was I getting caught by Hannah; and I guess my excitement took over.

I ran and skipped and jumped over fallen bits of trees! I felt the wind against my face, through my hair. The adrenaline that I hadn't felt in so long was finally back. I probably shouldn't have made noise, but I couldn't help it. My laughter of pure joy echoed along the tall trees and beyond. I was happy; I felt alive.

My feet splashed in a smell creek as I ran over it. How long I had been running? I'm not sure. Only did I realize how far I had run when I came to a farm. Or, was it a rundown schoolyard? My speed came to a halt as my eyes ran over everything - I could barely catch my breath. There stood a tall chain linked fence that seemed to stretch for miles in length and height. Inside were people - but, were they people? They looked so dirty and unsanitary; so broken and miserable. But, Dad had said there wasn't anywhere for miles.

Slowly, I approached the fence. And that's when I saw him.

He sat against a pile of wooden planks behind the fence, but near enough so we could converse. His head hung low and his dark brown hair shadowed his face. He hugged his knees to his chest; I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Hello?" I said sheepishly, "Are you…alive?"

He raised his head slowly to meet my stare. I noticed just how brown his eyes were and was intrigued by them. A slight smirk plastered on his face. "Barely," he let out a breath through his nose meant as a chuckle. He appeared to be my age and my senses told me he was nice; so I decided to continue the conversation.

"What's you name?" I asked. He stared at me for a while then, to the point to where I became sort of uncomfortable.

"Dan," he replies finally. "Just Dan." I remember thinking how suiting a name that was for him.

"Hi, Dan. I'm Phil," I tried to give the best smile I could. I mean, I had finally met someone my age around here. He only nodded before looking back at the ground. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Cool, me too!" I sit closer to the fence. He looks up briefly.

"I wouldn't do that," his voice is so emotionless as is his expression, "If you would like to keep living that is. It's an electric fence." I stared, eyes wide.

"What? Why?" In response he only shrugs. "Is this a prison?"

"Could be."

"Well, what is it then?" A good minute passed and he still didn't answer. "Fine, don't tell me what you did to get in here then. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"I like blue. The sky is pretty today, huh? Do you like the Summer?"

"Not really, it's hot."

"Yeah, kind of energy draining." I thought a moment, "Hey, I live just up there. Do you think they'll let you out for a while so you could come hang out?" He looks at me again with an absurd look.

"I don't think that'll happen, Phil. Thank you, though. What's it like at your house?" I was thankful he was making conversation then.

"Hmm, boring mainly. It's really big, but it's the same thing everyday. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I bring some stuff down from my house and we can hang out right here? Like a picnic or something?" His face lit up in that moment.

"I'd like that a lot," he smiled. His smile was perfect - nearly a smirk, but perfect. "So you'll be back tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yep! I should probably go since my parents will be back anytime now. Nice meeting you, Dan. See you tomorrow." We waved goodbye to one another before I ran my separate way.

Dan. I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me.

.x.x.x.

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	4. Tomorrow

**Chapter Three:**

**Tomorrow**

**.x.x.x.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway, I'm spending all of tonight updating this story - yes, that means this story will have like 15 CHAPTERS updated in ONE NIGHT. I'm just going through it and editing, then rewriting the last 7 or so chapters. I hated the way I ended it last time and you all deserve a proper ending. I'd be surprised if you even remembered that this story existed for how long I've been gone for. I hope you still care enough to read at least. Sorry again.**

**.x.x.x.**

Dan was interesting. He held this trait that I just couldn't place my finger on; but I liked it. It kept my attention the whole run home. His brown hair that swept slightly to the right, those almond-colored eyes, the way he couldn't hold eye contact for more than a few seconds - he was different.

I found the main dirt trail and before I knew it, I was sliding through the old gate again. Carefully, I made my way to the front yard and into the house. The door closed slowly behind me, but as I turned around, I came face-to-face with mother. Her stare was hard and Hannah stood behind her.

"Philip," she started, "where have you been?" Her stare traveled down to the gash in my shirt from the gate. "And why in the world is your shirt ripped?" At this point I was scared. I had no excuse; no way was I going to tell her where I had actually been either. The backyard was strictly off-limits and if she found out, no doubt would I be sent to my room for all of eternity.

"He was in the front yard, Mrs." Hannah spoke quickly.

"Then why didn't you tell me this?" Mother turned to her. She shrugged and looked away. "I was just out there; why didn't I see him by his usual spot under the tree?"

"I was lying in the tall grass, so you probably didn't notice me. There was a branch hidden in the grass that my shirt got caught on. Sorry I worried you." Quickly I ran up to my room and shut the door. Why did Hannah lie for me? My bed seemed extra comfortable that night and all I could think about was Dan. What was he doing then? Was he excited for tomorrow? Was he even thinking about me?

That night at dinner was especially quiet. Only the clatter of silverware sounded and added to the tense air. Mother and Father hadn't been on talking terms for a couple of days; they had gotten in a fight over something. "Pass the salt, dear." Mother asked quietly from across from me. I gave her the small container before looking to father.

"So there's nowhere for miles of here?" I queried. He nodded with a mouthful of biscuit.

"No, son." Liar, I thought.

"Absolutely nothing? Like not even farms or schools or-"

"Nothing, son." He finished his dinner quickly before walking off to his study. Mother followed suit and began to clear the table.

"Mother?"

"Best be getting to bed, Philip." She kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone. I was always left alone.

The next morning I awoke to the sunlight coming in through my window and sat up excitedly. Perfect weather for a picnic, I'd say. I knew I couldn't just run off though. There had to be a plan to sneak out and see Dan. If I was caught, I'd never see him again. After a shower and prepping myself for the day, I went downstairs calmly and acted tired as I ate breakfast.

"Anything planned for today, dear?" Mother asked as she sipped her coffee. Father no longer ate breakfast with us, he started leaving for work early. I shook my head, but smirked in my mind.

"Nope. I feel rather ill, actually." I coughed. She stood and felt her hand against my forehead and burrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Why, you're heating up," Of course I was, it was about a billion degrees outside. "Take a sick day. I'll cancel your studies for this evening. I'll go get you some medicine." No she wouldn't. I had hidden it on my way downstairs. During the time she went to retrieve the medicine, I finished my toast and smiled to myself. I also took this time to stash some small sandwiches and crisps in my bag for Dan and I's picnic. "I can't seem to find the medicine… that's odd."

"Ugh," I coughed again, "would you mind going to town to get me some? Please, it feels like my throat is on fire," she nodded and grabbed her purse, "Oh, and these things, too." I gave her a list of things that I had made the night before. All of which she would have to go to different stores for.

"I'll be gone forever with all these things you need, darling."

"It would seem that way, yes." I replied and she chuckled a bit.

"I get it, you're sixteen. You want time alone without your mother. I suppose that's fine. Why don't you read a book from your father's study?" she blew a kiss and left. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. To get to town takes about an hour - so two hours just for there and back - and then with all the stores she would have to go to; she would be gone for more than enough time. Mission accomplished.

I was careful not to rip my shirt on the way past the gate that time. As I started towards Dan's location, I looked up at the sky. The leaves on the trees seemed to whistle gently as the breeze fluttered them. I felt so at ease in the comforting forest. The smell of slight pine tickled my nose as I stepped over roots of trees. And finally, I stood before the huge chain-linked fence. But, I didn't see Dan. My heart dropped as I gingerly walked closer to the gate. I set the bag down as I sat and waited patiently. There I did not feel the comfort I did in the forest.

A half an hour passed and I began to worry. Did he forget? Maybe he was just messing with me; he probably thought I was weird. He was so cool and collected, and I had asked all sorts of dumb questions. With a sigh, I grabbed the bag and turned back towards the forest.

"Typically you would share food on a picnic, jerk."

I whipped around to see Dan strolling towards me. He was smiling slightly. "Dan," I grinned, "I thought you forgot. Where were you?" He shrugged.

"Work kept me late - hey are those sandwiches?" he pointed. We laughed and I sat back down. He appeared a lot more cheerful than yesterday. "So," he motioned at the fence, "how are we going to do this without electricity burning us to a crisp exactly?" He had a point. The space between the chains was not enough for our hands to pass though and the top of the fence was too high for me to throw food over.

I thought a minute before I got an idea. I took a sandwich and split it into multiple uneven pieces, small enough to be thrown through the spaces. "Hey, be careful, yeah?" Dan said.

I backed away from the fence a bit and tossed a piece through the space; Dan successfully caught it. "Woo!" we both cheered. This continued on; sometimes the pieces didn't make it and the fence burnt them with a quick spark. This we thought was hilarious for some reason.

"Burrnnnn," Dan pointed at the now soiled piece of the sandwich on the floor. We laughed and talked a while. "What's your last name?"

"Handley," I sighed, "Totally lame. What about you?"

"I dunno," he chewed his bit of sandwich, "Never found out." I stared at him a while.

"How do you not know your own last name?"

"I just don't. I'm not sure I have one actually. I mean, I've been here for so long. You start to forget things, you know?" I tossed him another piece. "Enough about me; I want to know about you."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not all that interesting." he shrugged and lied down on his side, staring at me.

"You seem plenty interesting to me. I mean you live in a mansion for fuck's sake." I laughed at his informality; maybe I was being too formal with him. "Like, do you have any hobbies? Nicknames? C'mon."

"Does wandering count? I'm good at day dreaming, too." I chuckled and copied his position. We both lied about a foot away from the fence, just lying on our sides. "Nicknames, not so much. You? Daniel? Danny?"

"If you ever call me Danny again, Phil, I will disown you as my friend." I laughed as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Fine, fine. So we're friends?" I tried my best not to look like an idiot by smiling too much. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I can get pretty annoying," he had this sing-song way of saying things. "You sure?"

"You seem pretty cool to me," I smiled and he chuckled.

"Thanks, Phil."

"No problem." The next moments were oddly comforting. The sun was setting and the breeze caused things to flutter. We just stared at each other for a while, but it wasn't weird. A pretty orange color painted the scene and everything to glow. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Dan more than anything, but I knew I had to go home.

"Oh," I sat up quickly.

"Hm?" he yawned as he reluctantly sat up also, "Don't tell me you have to leave." I shot him a sorry glance and he frowned.

"I'll try to be back tomorrow." I grabbed my bag.

"I'm going to hold you to your word, Philly!"

"Don't make me disown you as my friend, Danny." He literally cringed.

"Fine, Dan and Phil. It stays like that; promise?"

"Promise." I stared at him through that dreadful chain-linked fence and wished I could give him a high five or handshake or something. I tried to carefully maneuver my finger through the space.

"Stop," Dan said, "I don't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry." he stared at the ground.

"Tomorrow." I promised.

"Tomorrow." he repeated and looked up to meet my gaze. We waved goodbye and I started back to the place dreadfully labeled 'home'.

.x.x.x.

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	5. The Plan

**Chapter Four:**

**The Plan**

**.x.x.x.**

**I think FF is having some problems with email notifications. If you're getting the notif for this, go back one chapter.**

**.x.x.x.**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mother asked as she set the medicine and miscellaneous items on my bedside table, "You appear to be short of breath." Well, yeah. I had gotten home only moments before she had, leaving me no choice but to dart to my room.

"Just a bit hard to breathe with my nose stuffed up; I think I'll just sleep for the rest of the night. Don't worry about dinner for me." I faked another cough. She nodded understandingly and left. With a turn to face the wall, I let out a groan. I didn't want to be home - I wanted to be back with Dan and I had to wait a whole night to see him again. There is a countless amount of times I replayed every sentence, every word, every glance in my head. I didn't know what that feeling was. Probably just happy to have a friend again. But then again, he wasn't like Ian or Anthony or Carrie - my friends back home - at all. They were fine, but our friendship didn't hold the sincerity that Dan and I's did.

That whole night, he was all I thought about. He was like a broken record player; the kind that would replay the same part over and over again. Even in my dreams he was there.

In the middle of the night, I remember my door opening. "Who's there?" I yawned and sat up. Hannah gently closed the door behind her. "Oh, hi, Hannah. Is there something wrong?" She didn't answer. "Thank you for lying for me the other day. Though, I don't understand why-"

"That's just it," she interrupted and sat down besides me quickly, "you know, don't you? You've seen them?" I stared at her with bewilderedness. "I saw you sneak past that gate. You must have come across it, beyond the forest."

I was at a loss for words. "Why didn't you stop me? And what is that place!" I exclaimed. She shushed me and sighed. "There was this boy there, by the fence. He had dark hair and eyes and looked dirty and sad and-"

"Daniel…" she mumbled and shook her head. I sat up again.

"You know Dan?" I asked and she nodded again. "What! How!"

"I used to be there, too, Phil. I knew this would happen; the moment I saw you, I knew you would find it."

"Find what! Is it a farm or a school-"

"I need you to stay away from there now. I won't tell your mother, but Phil, you have to promise me. You won't be safe and I can't let that happen."

"No!" I stood up, "You can't make me. Dan is my friend and I wouldn't leave him like that." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Fine," she said finally, "But I never want you talking to anyone but Daniel, you hear me? And whatever you do, for God's sake, do not let them see you."

"Them?"

"You'll just know. Now, go to sleep."

"Hannah?" I asked as she went to leave, "I need a favor tomorrow."

"You want to see him tomorrow, don't you?" I nod. "I'll see what I can do to distract your mother." she smiled warmly and shut the door.

Just as Hannah had promised, she distracted my mother the next day and I got my opportunity to run off to see Dan. It was early morning and the air was crisp and cool. Chirps of birds echoed and morning dew added enchantment to the woods. Finally, I slowed down and walked the distance towards the gate. My speed increased as I saw Dan. He was sitting down, leaning against the pile of planks of wood. Cooly, he looked up and smiled at me. "Yo," he greeted with a casual salute, "you're here early. Miss me?" he joked with a wink. I chuckled and sat in what became my usual spot - a foot away from the fence. "Is that a yes?" he pried.

"Yes, Dan. I missed you so much it hurt." I teased. He laughed lightly under his breath and scooted closer to the fence. Even in the morning he had this way of appearing flawless.

"I missed you, too, Phil," he replied with a smile, "So, what do you want to talk about? I can be advice master Dan. Or if that's not your thing, I can read your mind."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows, "You're sassy, sarcastic, and can read minds. Well, aren't you the whole package," We laughed. "Okay, then. I'm thinking of a word…"

"Dan." he said and held back a laugh. I slow clapped.

"Ha, ha, ha no. Try again."

"Ummm…"

"It starts with a T."

"Ok, maybe I can't guess a word."

"It was toast." I said and he chuckled.

"Creative," he joked, "You try."

"Fence?"

"No, but good guess."

"Tree?"

"Nope. Ok, you lose. It was Phil." he laughed and I face-palmed. Our conversation went on for a while like this. We played multiple games and enjoyed each others company. I began to notice the little things about him: how his mouth slightly curves up when he talks, the way he fiddles with anything he can find, he also talks with his hands a lot and pauses for emphasis when he speaks. There was something so intriguing about him.

My visits continued like this. I came almost everyday of the week and we got closer to one another. We told our secrets, our fears, our wants, our desires. He became my best friend. I think my favorite part of our talks was when we would lie down on our sides and face each other. We would talk of meaningless things then, but it was something about looking into his eyes that I really enjoyed.

One day, though, I became worried.

About two months later, he came to the fence with bruises on his face. "What happened?" I asked and sat as close to the fence as I could. He just shrugged and kept his eyes on the floor.

"There's this long flight of stairs that I tripped down and-"

"Don't lie to me, Dan. Someone did that to you." I wanted more than anything just to hug him. He looked miserable. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, ok?"

"Yes, it does! Who did that to you?" He was silent for a long time after that.

"Phil, I don't know how often I'll still be able to meet with you here." he murmured. It felt like my whole world came crashing down. Like my heart plummeted and I had fallen into a deep, dark abyss. He couldn't leave me!

"What do you mean?" I barely got out.

"I might be moving from this place to another. I told them I didn't want to but-"

"And that's what they did to you," I shook my head, "Dan, what is this place?"

"We've been over this a million times. It's nothing." he looked away. My eyes drifted over the place behind Dan. There was a long field of dead grass and weeds that lead to what appeared to be a factory in the back. At sometimes of the day, black puffs of smoke poured out of the chimneys. Surrounding the factory was smaller buildings that seemed of no importance. On a rare occasion I saw other people as well; all were as dirty and as miserable as Dan was. Dan explained that most people were kept inside and he wasn't supposed to be outside in the first place.

"I'm not going to let you leave," I said finally, "I'd rather be in there with you than not be with you at all." Maybe that was a bit much to say. He stared up at me, almost surprised. Was he blushing?

"Phil, we both know that's not going to happen." he stood up and stretched.

"Are you going already?" It was sort of pathetic the need I had in my tone, but I didn't care. He nodded. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?" He kept his stare on the ground. "Right?"

He looked up at me and I understood why he hadn't been looking at me. He was tearing up. "Phil, I want to. Really, I do, I just don't have a choice. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow." I couldn't help myself from tearing up.

"Dan-"

"I'm sorry, okay!" he cried. I had never seen him cry before. "Trust me, if I could be with you, I would." That's when I got an idea. It was insane, yes, but I was willing to do anything to keep my best friend.

"Run away with me," I said, "we can live on our own. We can make something of our lives, Dan."

"You're insane." he shook his head. I stood up.

"I'm being serious! We can find a way. You're going to stand there and tell me that this all was just coincidental? The way I moved here, the way I found you? You want to just throw that all away!" my voice got louder.

"Of course not!" he matched my voice, "But I don't want to see you hurt. I'd rather leave here knowing you'd be all right, Phil." We held eye contact before breaking away with a sigh of anger.

"I wouldn't be all right! I'd be left here alone and bored and lifeless," I paused, "Typically, friends go on adventures together, jerk." He looked up and cracked a smile.

"Phil-"

"The fact that this is even happening though-" I stabbed at the dirt with a long stick. My eyes opened wide as I discovered how soft it was. I stabbed deeper into it and made a small hole. Dan and I looked at each other, speechless. I flew to my knees and dug at the ground, making an even bigger hole. "There isn't more fence under the ground." I breathed and continued to hole.

"Oh my, god," was all Dan could say, "This might actually work." He began to help me. "Wait, Phil, stop."

"What, why?"

"This isn't going to be that easy. One: it's broad daylight; Two: They keep tabs on us; they'd know if I was gone; Three: We're going to need a fucking shovel."

I laughed and stood up. "Never said this would be easy. We can talk about the second one later; I'll come back with a shovel at midnight."

Dan set his hands on his hips and grinned. "Well, someone's determined."

"Well, someone doesn't appreciate when twats try to take their best friend away."

"That was the first time I've ever heard you say anything even remotely obscene, Phil."

"There's a first for everything."

.x.x.x.

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	6. Free At Long Last

**Chapter 6**

**Free at Long Last**

.x.x.x.

My feet slapped the ground as I ran for home. This was going to work, I just knew it. The sun had set and it was just the dark forest and I. It was different at night - there was this haunting feeling that I couldn't get past. An owl sounded but I kept running; I jumped over the logs and brush. Finally, I found myself back home.

I entered and checked the time - 10:30pm. I was doing pretty well on time. "Phil?" my mother called, "Is that you? Did you have fun?" Fun?

"Huh?" I walked into the kitchen to notice her sat at the table.

"You know, with your tutor? Hannah told me that you were going on a field trip to study some plants near the town. Did you learn anything?" I caught my breath again and nodded.

"Yep," I replied, "Well, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now," Then I realized - would that be the last time I ever saw mother? I didn't have any intentions to come back, I don't think. And before I went, I wanted answers. "Actually, wait." I sat down besides her.

"What is it?" she sipped her tea. I furrowed my brow before I finally found the words.

"Dad doesn't work for the government, does he?" She didn't answer. I didn't care if I was to get in trouble for asking, not like I was going to be there much longer anyway. "He and that farm - the one past the forest - are connected somehow."

"Farm?" Mother looked up, "Did you go into that forest, Philip!"

"Yeah, actually! Why are those people locked up? Why are they treated so badly?" She looked at me with shaken eyes.

"Go to your room-"

"No!" Dan had rubbed off on me in a way; I finally was beginning to feel like a sixteen year old boy and not some perfect robot son. "I deserve to know just as anyone else."

"You're a child. Children have no place knowing about ordeals like that."

"Dan _lives_ there and I'm not even allowed to even_ know_!" I bit my tongue.

"You've talked to them." she whispered coldly.

"Mum-" She grabbed my wrist and began to lead me towards the stairs. "Stop treating me like I'm still a kid!" I shook her off and ran up the stairs. I grabbed any belonging in sight that I might need, but then stopped. These possessions would have no meaning to me; I wanted to start brand new with Dan.

"Philip!" my mum yelled from downstairs. There was a small landing outside of my window that I used to get down into the backyard. After I was down, I ran to the shed to get a shovel; thankfully, it was unlocked. But, I didn't find a shovel in there.

In mass amounts sat old tattered toys and belongings. They were worn and smelled horrible. None of these possessions were ours, where would they have come from? I slammed the shed door and found a shovel leaned up against the side. I jumped the small gate and didn't even bother to look back.

The world felt heavy. Gray clouds rolled by overhead and the woods no longer felt like a friendly place. It took a while to get to Dan's area, so I would most likely be right on time if not a bit earlier. My mind was filled to the brim with thoughts and excitement. Finally I would no longer have to just talk to him. The times I had felt like hugging him were countless. I just had to believe in our plan.

I reached the fence and spotted him waiting nervously. "Hey," he greeted, "c'mon we've gotta hurry up. They'll be checking soon." I wanted to ask who 'they' were, but decided against it. The shovel plowed into the ground as I began to dig. Dan tried to help by digging on his side with a stick he found nearby. About ten minutes later, our team work paid off.

"Do you think you can crawl under now?" I asked, taking precaution. He nodded. "Please, be careful." One touch of that fence and no doubt he'd be gone. Slowly, he lowered himself into the hole, feet first. Next he had to get his head under the fence. I saw the sweat beginning to form at his forehead from fear. His eyes watched the fence as he maneuvered his way underneath. I stared as he jumped up from the hole and stood before me.

We were hesitant; just staring at each other. It was the first time we had seen each other without that dreadful chain-linked fence between us. Silence echoed, spare the sound of the light breeze. All it took was one brief motion towards him for him to practically fly into my arms. We held each other tightly, hands roaming each others hair, back, arms - I'd never felt anything so amazing in all of my life. Of course I knew that he was real, it was just that the contact with him sparked something inside of me. I rested my chin the area between his neck and shoulder and breathed.

"Dan?" a sheepish voice sounded from behind us. We both whirled around to see a girl, no older than nine, staring back at us with big eyes. "Are you leaving. . .?" I wondered who she could be. Her big, green eyes began to tear up; her long waist-length blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

Dan sighed and took a step back towards the gate. "Afraid so, Katie. Keep this is a secret for me though, okay?" A tear streaked her cheek.

"I'll be all alone now. What kinda big brother leaves his sister?" I could tell the kid was trying to be strong with the way she kept wiping at her tears with her wrist. "I-I knew you said never to cry but-!"

"Hey," he gave a thumbs up, "You've been strong for a long time now; it's okay to cry once in a while, ya know?" I think that's what I admired most about Dan. It was the way he looked at people, the way he knew just what to say and how to say it.

Katie just nodded with a big smile, tears still forming. "Will you ever come back?"

"This isn't goodbye." he reassured her, though I wonder if he meant it.

"And Dan?" she sniffled. "Find him."

"Yeah."

Suddenly the lights of flashlights flickered on in the distance. Dan cursed under his breath and grabbed my hand. "We've gotta go," he looked around frantically before his stare landed back on Kate. "I love you, and stay strong, yeah?" And with that he pulled my hand and we ran off into the forest.

"Dan, where are we going-"

"Anywhere right now. Chances are that they'll be after us - whom they'll send, I don't know. And that's why we've gotta hurry. I'll explain the rest later," he glanced behind us. "Fuck, come on, we've gotta be faster." I glanced at him every now and again as we ran; his brows creased in determination, his eyes flickering back and forth as he tried to decide where to go next.

"Here, I know somewhere we can hide." I took lead. We ran through thick brush, and after long enough, we reached my backyard. After a dramatic dive over the gate, we were out of breath and scratched up pretty badly. We sat in the shadows of my yard and tried to breathe again.

"This your house?" he asked. I nodded in reply and kept my eyes trained on the sky. It'd been forever since I had felt that much adrenaline. A couple of minutes passed until I saw a light flicker on in my kitchen. I sat forward and squinted my eyes, trying my best to get a better look at who was up that late at night. My eyes widened as I noticed that a man who wore a similar uniform as the workers at the farm stood there. I watched as the man set his bag down and took off his hat. That dark hair, those blue eyes; I nearly yelled out.

Dan sensed this and pressed his hand firmly against my mouth, pulling me into his embrace. "That your old man, isn' it?"I nodded and couldn't take my eyes from him - I knew he had something to do with it, but to be one of those people himself. "Look at me," Dan whispered, pulling my chin up, "I don't care about who your family is, now, we have to find a way out of this place. We have to get as far away as we can, okay?"

"Yeah," we stood and crawled over the fence again, "but you owe me an explanation later."

"Fair enough." We crept through the forest as quiet as possible, making sure none of the men were around. I didn't see anyone, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"We should head west; the town is east, my house is north, and whatever the place you were at is south. It's the only reasonable decision, I guess."

"Good thinking," For what felt like hours we crept west. Past creeks and small hills, weaving through trees and plants; I felt better besides him though. We spent the night walking without a break. The sun began to rise and we were exhausted. "Phil, I literally don't think I can take another step. I'm tired, my legs hurt - hell, I'm even so hungry, I smell food." I stopped a minute.

"…No, I smell food, too. It smells like chicken."

"Everything smells like chicken." Dan rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree.

"Really!" I grabbed his wrist and not even ten steps later, we found a trail. "Well, what do you know?" We walked faster down the trail as the smell became stronger. There became less trees and more trail, until finally, we were in a clearing of sorts. Set up was a green tent, a huge backpack, another smaller bag, and a fire.

Besides the fire sat a guy about our age - light brown, wavy hair, green eyes, and he dressed pretty cool with the tightest jeans I've ever seen in my life. "Hey, I cooked this chicken myself. Don't think I'll be sharing with beggars."

"Told you it was chicken." I whispered, nudging Dan.

"We're not beggars," Dan retorted, "And who are you anyway? Out in the middle of a forest this early in the morning." The guy stood up, clapping his hands off on his jeans, before giving us a lazy salute.

"I'm Pj, call me Peej if ya wanna. Who are you two and why are you both so dirty then?" I glanced at Dan to see him staring at Pj for a while with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Um," I began, "I'm Phil and this is my friend Dan. We got lost in the woods last night and ended up here."

"Eh, still don't know if I want to share this chicken."

"Just share the goddamn chicken." We all chuckled and sat around the fire. I didn't think much of Pj then, but I'm really glad we met him.

**.x.x.x.**

**Love Always,**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


End file.
